


First Time

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [321]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request a short and sweet dean/fem!reader where she is 24/23 and dean is in his 30s and he takes her virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“You ready for this?” Dean asks you. You’re underneath him, naked, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Yeah.” You nod, biting down on your lower lip as you feel Dean’s lips trail across your neck. “Dean….” You murmur softly.

You feel a grin twitch on Dean’s face, as his lips trail up to yours.

His hands start roaming your body, trailing softly over the skin, and you moan softly, feeling his hand brush over your breast.

Dean rolls his hips slightly, and you can feel his hardening length against yours, and you moan again, bucking your hips upwards, trying to get more friction.

Dean laughs and pulls up softly. “Enjoying that?” He murmurs.

“Yeah.” You nod.

Dean’s hands go back to your breasts, fingers trailing lightly around each nipple. You can feel Dean pluck softly at your nipples, rolling and squeezing them lightly.

“Oh, shit.” You groan, hands latching on to him, hands roaming his back. “Dean….Dean, fuck me, please.”

“Ready for it?” He asks.

“More than. Please.” You beg softly. Dean pulls his hands away and spreads your thighs. He rolls on a condom, lines himself up and presses himself to your entrance.

His eyes flicker up to yours and you nod, biting on your lip again. Dean presses in slowly, and your mouth drops open at the sensation of being filled.

Your nails scratch along Dean’s back and you moan loudly, arching into Dean.

Dean freezes when he fills you, watching your face, and you give a needy whine.

Dean’s lips twitch into another smile, and he starts moving his hips.

“ _Holy….fuck._ ” You groan, feeling Dean move in you. “D-Dean….fuck…”

“Feeling good?” Dean asks, lips back to your neck.

You whimper softly, and nod, bliss filling you. Dean starts to suck a mark on your neck, and you can feel a hand kneading your left breast.

The other hand moves down to your clit and starts to rub, and you buck into Dean’s body.

A laugh rumbles through Dean, and slowly, you can feel yourself come undone by Dean.

“Dean….” You moan, his name becoming a chant. “Dean….”

Dean’s lips leave your neck, and he grunts, and you can hear him start to pant.

“Looks like you’re not the only one who’s coming undone.” He grunts in your ear. You feel Dean’s speed start to pick up, and you moan.

Dean’s ministrations start to increase as well, and a tightness starts up in your gut.

“Dean….”

Dean grunts again, head pressing against your shoulder.

The hand on your clit quickens and you whimper, trying to thrust in time with Dean.

The tightness in your gut increases, pushing you close to the brink, and when your about to tip over, you feel Dean thrust in one of the best ways, and you scream out Dean’s name, coming.

Dean speeds up, before his hips stutter and he comes in the condom, groaning out your name.

He slows and finally stops, panting above you.

“Dean….” You murmur softly.

“How was it? How was your first time?” Dean asks.

“Better than I imagined.” You reply.


End file.
